The present invention relates generally to information systems, and more specifically, to security and maintainability of information systems.
The operation of a computerized device, system or network is typically dependent on resources. Such resources may be memory, hard disk, sensors communication ports and the like.
In some cases the resources are exhausted. Such a case may be a denial of service attack which is an attempt to make a machine or network resource unavailable to its intended users. This denial of service can decrease service availability, causing issues for customers and providers.